Coordinated multipoint transmission/reception (briefed as CoMP) has an effect of improving data transmission speed, cell edge throughput and system throughput. In ordinary situations, a user terminal judges whether to initiate radio resource control (briefed as RRC) connection re-establishment according to a cell specific reference signal (briefed as CRS) sent by a cell. However, this method will lead to a misjudgment under a CoMP architecture, and thus may degrade a experience on a user terminal.